genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 11: Successful Candidate in the Flower Garden
"Successful Candidate in the Flower Garden" (花畑の合格者, Hanabatake no Goukakusha) is the eleventh episode of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was first broadcast on September 15, 2012. Synopsis At the eve of June 5, 1648 TE, Tenzou rushes to save his love who is to be executed at the Tower of London. However, the taciturn Walter Raleigh stands in his way. Fortunately, with the help of Milton, he makes a swift getaway. Meanwhile, the team battle between Musashi's Malga Naruze and Kimi Aoi against England's Robert Dudley and William Cecil continues. Malga decorates the battlefield with scribbles made out of ether and uses those to redirect the arrows from Dudley's crossbows. Neither of the two representatives of the Oxford TRUMPS would back down on their Far Eastern opponents. But it is clear that the fight is closely reaching a stalemate. Cecil, on the other hand, is slowly getting pressured as her ability is simply ignored by Kimi. As Cecil is weighed down by her own ability, Malga shows the power of a mind on a deadline as she outmatches the speed of Dudley's attacks. Then, as Dudley puts her all in the double volley of arrows she sent to Malga, Malga converges all of the scribbles she made into a complete comic page, using all of her ether to return the entire volley back to Dudley. Dudley reminisces on how she was saved by Elizabeth some time ago as she readies herself to fight to the very end, but Cecil uses her ability in a last-ditch effort to save her trusted partner. Meanwhile, Cecil ends up being caught by several students of Oxford. Despite the victory by Musashi, Dudley reminds Kimi and Malga that their fight was invalid due to Kimi's intervention, and she tells the two that they have done what they could as part of the greater plan. Tenzou is now close to getting to Mary, and upon heading to the tower where the EX. Caliburn is located, he finds Mary with the sword and Elizabeth at the garden below. Tenzou quickly recognizes which is which due to Mary having slightly bigger breasts than her twin despite the difference in voice, and Elizabeth reveals that she just lost a bet with Mary. With Elizabeth and the rest of Musashi watching through Divine Transmission, Tenzou confesses his love for Mary, and rejects Mary's words of discouragement and Elizabeth's explanations of the current way of things. Tenzou points out that Musashi has decided on changing the world to save those who are given unfortunate fates and they no longer care whether the world turns against them or not. Mary is slowly being swayed by Tenzou's words, but she still had one question for him: why didn't he kiss her earlier? Tenzou's explanation (although it is a lie in his behalf): kissing is a sign that two persons are to be engaged for good, and Tenzou wanted to make sure that she is the perfect match for her. The test is simple, says Tenzou. One touch of her firm breasts is enough. As soon as Tenzou was able to cup Mary's bosoms on his hand, he finally declares that he is completely smitten over her. Mary is clearly surprised by his confession. Soon, white lilies sprouted from the ground beneath them, basking the couple in a luminous white. Then, as Mary reciprocates Tenzou's confession, she hands over a scarf that she made, one that resembles Tenzou's now-tattered scarf. After this, Tenzou pulls Mary close and... for a moment, lowers the cloth that covers his lips as he locked lips with Mary. The couple seem happy in their moment together, but Elizabeth soon steps in, putting the "play" to an end as her Wings of Light shine across the English skyline. As the representatives of Musashi watch from afar, Elizabeth confronts the two, warning them that a fairy who has left for the realm of humans will no longer be able to return. However, Tenzou challenges Elizabeth that Mary can pull out the Excalibur from the stone it was set in. Elizabeth soon watches in shock as Tenzou joins his hands with Mary and Elizabeth on the sword's hilt, releasing a beam of energy out into the open. Then, Mary finds herself holding two swords, with Elizabeth wielding the EX. Caliburn on her hands. Tenzou calls the swords on Mary's hands as EX. Collbrande, a sword hidden in the light of EX. Caliburn. Then, Crossunite asks Elizabeth about what she will do now that there are two people wielding the "sword that will dictate who will sit at the throne of England". Masazumi soon barges in on their conversation, requesting Elizabeth to allow Mary to seek asylum in Musashi to preserve Elizabeth's crown while Tenzou and Mary, representing the parents of the next king of England. Of course, Elizabeth was unable to grasp the scenario where her reign would be cut short due to the recreation of history, but Mary tells Elizabeth that she is ready to meet her in "their Avalon" when the time comes. Soon, Tenzou carries Mary back to a nearby ship, where Masazumi and those who came to London are waiting. Upon their departure, Tenzou sees the spirits of many waving towards them. Meanwhile, the Musashi is still far from being safe, but is now fighting hard enough to stay afloat. Fortunately, they reached the conclusion of the Armada War, and Felipe Segundo is forced to pull back the fishing vessels under his command. However, Felipe chose to go down with his ship, sending it into the hull of one of the ships composing Musashi. As he sits calmly at he upper deck, Felipe reminisces at the failure that changed his life. Soon, he is unexpectedly joined by Juana, who went to his ship to retrieve him. Juana then tries to persuade him to come back to Tres Espana despite the imminent misfortune the state will experience in the future, and Juana refuses to take no for an answer. After being knocked down by a nearby explosion, Juana shuts Felipe up by kissing him. Unfortunately for the meek Chancellor, Gin catches the two in an rather embarrassing situation. Gin then takes the two to the San Martin, telling the two that the Armada War is not yet over. In the Musashi, as Toori finds himself eating a leather belt as dinner, Toussaint, who can now contribute to war tactics, talks with "Musashi" about their next goal: to drag their heavily crippled ship and force Tres Espana to a retreat. And that involves crippling much of their fighting force and sinking the flagship San Martin. The Musashi continues to be battered by Tres Espana's forces as the second Armada War begins. As Toori and the others are briefed about their next move, Heidi gets a box full of rocks from an unknown source. Musashi soon begins their counterattack. The witches who reside in Musashi decide to help, using their abilities to take down the El Azuls who are attacking Okutama. Meanwhile, the automatons ready their barriers to deflect the cannon shells fired by the San Martin towards them. However, the shots fired by the San Martin become harder to predict due to the stealth nature of the Tres Espana flagship. Soon, smaller ships filled with soldiers from Tres Espana dock onto the Musashi, forcing a skirmish between them and Musashi's forces. Meanwhile, Takakane Hironaka focuses on taking over the bridge to cripple the ship for good. As Hironaka rushes to get to the bridge, Adele discovers something unusual on the locations of the shots fired at them. Meanwhile, he finds the route to the bridge blocked by a single man, the merchant Shirojiro Bertoni. The San Martin continues firing cannon shells at Takao and Asakusa, but soon, the combined power of Musashi's cannons and Tomo's purification spells allows the two ships to be exposed. As Adele prepares to confront the two ships, Suzu warns them of a third. Adele can barely react to the attack heading towards the Inadequate Headquarters, but she and the automatons with her were shielded by the Granuaile, who rushed to the path of the attack and launches itself into the attacker. With that, Adele commences the continuation of the attack. Tres Espana would once more cross swords with Musashi. As Noriki faces the Valdes siblings, Futayo confronts Gin Tachibana, who wanted to have a grudge match against her after the defeat of Muneshige Tachibana. Futayo soon comments on her last confrontation with Muneshige, and mentions that they "had sex together". Cue Gin Tachibana fainting in shock. Characters By order of appearance Trivia Cultural References *Since Mary and Tenzou will be the father of the next King of England, one can assume that Tenzou will eventually inherit the name of Henry Stuart, and their child will be King James VI, King of England and king under the Union of the Crowns as James I. *The ghosts who are waving at Tenzou and Mary during their departure back to Musashi may be the 300 Protestants which Mary had to kill during the Marian Persecutions. The two ladies who are in front are (left) Catherine of Aragon and (right, the headless one) is Anne Boleyn. Quotes *"You see, no matter how harsh the environment may be, it cannot crush a flower. Even if snow or sand tries to bury it, with the coming of spring, the flower will climb toward the sun and blossom. That is why when such flowers bloom, people describe them as 'blooming with pride'." — Kimi's short monologue about flowers braving the elements during her fight against William Cecil *"Why am I in such a pinch!? Are we neck-and-neck just before the deadline?! It's like getting orders before I've submitted the manuscript!" — Malga's question as her "pinch mode" gives her an edge against Robert Dudley's attacks *"Big — busted — blond! That is what people call the 'ultimate truth'." — Tenzou's fetish put into words during his encounter with the twins Mary and Elizabeth Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes